clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Badge
__NOEDITSECTION__ Because we need Source to be forced on this page (FaceBound says there'll be a bug with the generator otherwise) "Leaders and Co-Leaders of a Clan have the ability to create a custom badge to represent their clan in a distinct way." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Every Clan has an authentic badge to show off and represent their clan. **The badge design of a clan is decided by the player who created the clan. Subsequently, the badge can be changed by any player whose rank is co-leader or leader. ---- *'Editing Clan Badge' **When making a badge to symbolise the clan, there are 80 foreground patterns and 13 background colors to choose from. Theoretically this means that there are a total of 1,040 distinct clan badge designs. However, in practice, this number is lower, for the following reasons: ***The rainbow pattern fills up the entire space in the clan badge, meaning changing the background color makes no difference if the rainbow pattern is used. Consequently this reduces the number to 1,028; ***Additionally, some patterns with a single color share this color with a particular background color. Effectively this means that if both these patterns and background color are chosen, it is not any different from merely having no foreground pattern. This reduces the number of distinct clan badges to 1,020. **All patterns and background colors are available to choose when the clan is created. **The clan badge border is dependent on the level. The border changes as a clan levels up. These borders are based on the Trophy League badges. **While choosing the design for the badge, you can see previews of the Clan Badge as it looks by itself, as it looks on the Clan Castle, and on the donation statue. Once the design for your Clan's Clan Badge has been finalised, it applies to these three features. ---- *'Clan Banner' **In the 11th October 2017 9.256.4 update, the Clan Banner was added. **The Clan Banner appears at the end of the village's designated Clan Path. Troops that are donated or received will exit or enter through the Clan Path. ---- *'Clan Donation Statue' **Once the player has received troops from other clan members, they go into the Clan Castle. These troops can be used for attacking in the Home Village, but can only be used once. **The Statue itself, and thus the reinforcements, appear whenever the player drops the Clan Castle reinforcements directly on the battlefield or uses a Siege Machine to drop the reinforcements further into the base. These troops appear from this Clan Donation Statue in the order that they were donated (?). **If the player has no Clan but still has troops inside the Clan Castle, then the Clan Donation Statue appears as a pole with no Clan Badge on it whenever it is used. Clan Donation Statue= |-| Clan Badge Statues= The Clan Donation Statue is only a mocked up version of what would be seen in-game. ---- =Generate Your Own Badge= Created by FaceBound ''Note: You may click the "Download" button after you have created your badge and save it. However, if you decide to upload the image to the Wikia please follow our Image Naming Policy and name your badge accordingly. Ex. File: ClanBadge.png.'' Category:Gameplay Category:Clans